During the volatile oil deposit development the need to determine a formation gas saturation arises because the wellbores' productivity often decreases due to the gas emission in a near-wellbore zone and partial locking of the oil influx into the wellbore. The invention claimed solves the problem of the determination of current gas saturation value in the near-wellbore zone both for cased and uncased wells.
Until now current gas saturation in a near-wellbore zone could not be determined using geophysical research methods.